


The Stanley Cup Conundrum

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Stanley Cup Playoffs, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Alex brings Emily home to Kansas City.  Unfortunately for Emily, it just so happens to be the Stanley Cup Finals...and she's about to learn something very interesting about her girlfriend...
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Stanley Cup Conundrum

There were a lot of things about Alex Miller that Emily loved. She loved the cute way her nose would scrunch up when she read a particularly poorly written sentence while grading papers. She loved the way she sang in the shower. She loved the way she stopped to pet _every_ dog they came across.

In fact, she couldn't think of a single quirk of hers that she disliked. And, after a year and a half of dating, she figured she knew all there was to know.

At least, until Alex took her home to Kansas City...which is when she learned one very important, very _perplexing_ thing about her girlfriend: she was a hockey fan.

Not just any hockey fan either...a hardcore, diehard, full-time devoted hockey fan.

(How she'd managed to keep it a secret for a year and a half, Emily had no idea. She also wasn't sure _why_ she'd kept it a secret...)

* * *

It just so happened that their trip coincided with the Stanley Cup finals which meant that the Miller house was boisterous and noisy and chaotic as extended family came over to watch the games. It was an experience unlike anything Emily had ever encountered before... (Sure, she'd attended a Superbowl party at Derek's once, but that had seemed less about actually _watching_ the game than it was about getting drunk.)

The first night they were there, they'd been sitting down to dinner when Damon had asked Emily, "So, who do you cheer for?" He said it clinically, like he'd asked her where she stood on the political spectrum, and it was clear that the answer would determine – at least in his mind – whether she was good enough for his daughter.

Emily had laughed like he'd told a joke before realizing he was, in fact, serious. "Oh, umm..." she stammered, "My family was never big on sports when I was growing up...and we were never in the States long enough to jump on the bandwagon anyway."

"Well, as long as you're not a Blues fan," he replied, making Scott snort with laughter.

Emily laughed as if she understood the joke. It didn't occur to her until later to wonder if he'd been laughing _at_ her...

* * *

"I don't think your father likes me," Emily said that night as she got ready for bed. The feeling had been growing in the pit of her stomach ever since dinner, developing into a full-blown fear that she would be deemed unworthy at any moment.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked as she read, glasses perched on the end of her nose. It was clear from the fact that she didn't look up from her book that she didn't put any stock in Emily's fears.

Emily huffed, pouted, resting her hands on her hips. " _Because_ ," she said, tone taking on a whiny note, "I don't know a thing about hockey."

Alex finally looked up from her book to fix her with a raised brow. "Nonsense."

For a moment, she looked like she would have liked to argue the matter, but then she sighed, crawling into bed beside her so she could press her lips to Alex's neck, hand snaking along her thigh, under her sleep shirt. Alex reached down to halt her progress, offering an apologetic look. "The walls are paper thin," she gently reminded.

"I'm not even sure _you_ like me right now," Emily mumbled petulantly.

Alex just leaned in to kiss her in apology.

* * *

The next day, Emily found herself invited to participate in the annual Miller Family hockey game...much to her horror. (Technically, it was an honour to be asked, but she knew that Damon's skepticism over her worthiness would only be intensified by her inability to play hockey with any sort of competence.)

Emily could skate – in the sense that she could more or less remain upright – but she'd never in her life held a hockey stick, let alone actually _played_ hockey... Her strategy for the game was to do her best to maintain her balance and avoid the puck as much as possible, then chalk the whole thing up to teamwork.

At least, from the sidelines she had a pretty great view of Alex as she showed a side of herself Emily had seen only once before: the competitive side. (The previous occasion being a game of Scrabble that had nearly ended with the two of them refusing to speak to each other...) Alex was elbowing Scott, seemingly doing her best to knock him off balance. Not to mention trash-talking him within an inch of his life.

Emily was so distracted, in fact, by watching Alex that as the puck came towards her, she failed to react in time and ended up being bodychecked into the boards around the rink. She crumpled at the impact and fell to the ice.

"Scott!" Alex cried out, kneeling down to help Emily up.

"That was a clean hit," he defended himself.

Alex shot him a glare. "She's never played before – you could go a little easier on her." She got a good look at Emily then and winced at the sight of a small gash across her forehead. "You might need some stitches," she said apologetically.

"First one to bleed on the ice buys beer!" Scott whooped.

* * *

Emily tossed back two Tylenol and washed them down with a swig of water. "When we get home, I'm telling everyone I've got a hockey injury," she informed Alex.

Alex laughed. "You're a real member of the family now: we've all got at least one hockey-related scar." She kissed Emily's cheek.

Emily turned to capture her lips. "Does it at least get me some pity sex?" She pouted in what she hoped was an adorable way.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Are you really so hard up for sex that you can't wait a few days until we have some privacy?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

She just laughed. "I don't think head injuries and sex mix particularly well," she said gently.

Emily just pouted.

* * *

Alex ducked into the bedroom to inform Emily that Scott and her father had gone to a sports bar to watch the game, but before the words could escape, she caught sight of Emily and all conscious thought was effectively vanquished from her mind.

"What... Umm, what are you doing?" she stammered, gaze travelling along Emily's body like it was the first time she was ever seeing her.

Emily gave her a quizzical look. "Nothing," she said with a shrug, finishing braiding back her hair. "I was just going to hop in the shower. You're welcome to join me if..."

"You're... You're wearing my Devils jersey..." she interrupted.

Emily glanced down at the jersey she wore as if just realizing. "Is that a problem?" She'd found the jersey hanging in her closet and, on a whim, she'd put it on...little did she realized the consequences her actions would have.

Alex shook her head, swallowing thickly. "Not at all." She couldn't seem to take her eyes off Emily's bare thighs, the jersey just barely covering her ass.

As if sensing Alex's lingering gaze, Emily turned to fix her with a raised brow, waiting for her to say something to explain her suddenly lack of eloquence.

"Are you... Are you wearing anything under the jersey?" she asked. Her teeth scraped across her bottom lip as if to bite down on a moan.

Emily seemed to sense where this was going. "Maybe you should find out..." She could see the wheels turning in Alex's head, right up until the moment Alex pounced on her, backing her into the bed while her lips travelled down her throat.

Emily reached down to pull off the jersey, but Alex clicked her tongue scoldingly. "Leave it on," she demanded. She bit down on Emily's throat, sucking a bright purple bruise to the surface.

Emily let out a breathy laugh, opening her mouth as if to say something, but she didn't have the chance, the air escaping her lungs in a rush as Alex pushed her to sit on the bed and straddled her lap.

She roughly palmed Emily's breast through the jersey. "You've been _bad_ , Emily," she scolded. "You've spent the whole visit trying to seduce me, even though I explicitly told you not to..."

"I just wanted..." she started.

Alex didn't let her finish, though, "I didn't give you permission to speak," she scolded. "What you wanted was for me to fuck you, isn't that right, Emily?"

Emily let out a shaky breath, arching her back into Alex's hand, eager for more. She didn't answer the question (mostly rhetorical as it was) lest Alex refuse to finish what she'd started to punish her.

"Well, you're going to get _exactly_ what you wanted..." With that, she stood, stripping off her clothes, just far enough away that Emily could watch, but not touch. "Get on your hands and knees," she demanded, waiting until she did as ordered, then pulled the strap-on from the suitcase. She proceeded to slick it up with lube. "I did warn you, however, that you're in a house with paper thin walls, so you will _not_ be permitted to speak or make any sound whatsoever unless I say so. Am I understood?"

"Yes," she agreed.

Alex slapped her ass. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Doctor," she answered.

Alex lined the cock up with Emily entrance and pushed inside in one swift movement, making Emily cry out. "What did I say about making a sound?" she scolded.

"Sorry, Doctor."

"Do better," she demanded, proceeding to pull her hips back until the cock almost fell from Emily's body before thrusting back in to the hilt.

Emily muffled her whimpers by biting down on her arm as Alex's fingers sought out her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud with her thumb.

Fucking her hard, Alex reprimanded, "You think you're so fucking smart, don't you? Putting on my jersey and looking so fucking sexy knowing I'd have no choice but to fuck you... You'd better hope my family doesn't come back early."

She nodded, but said nothing, merely canting her hips to better receive Alex's thrusts.

"Good girl," Alex murmured, running a hand along Emily's back to tangle in her hair, tugging it sharply to yank her head back. "You seem to finally be learning some restraint."

Emily bit down on her bottom lip to keep from keening, desperate to say something, but doing her best to resist. She gripped at the sheets beneath her hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

"Speak, Emily," Alex instructed. "What do you want?"

She whimpered. "I need to cum... Please, Al- I mean, _Doctor_. Let me cum..."

She hummed a thoughtful note, then shook her head. "No, I think you'll wait. I cum first."

"But..."

Alex then wrapped her hand around Emily's mouth. "You're awfully mouthy today... I think it's time to put that mouth to good use."

There was only one thing that could mean and she obliged by turning onto her back, waiting for Alex to straddle her face.

"Hurry up," she scolded, "If you want release tonight..." She let the threat hang open-ended.

Emily didn't need to be told twice: she began to lap hungrily at Alex's dripping cunt, working her tongue through her folds until Alex had to grip the headboard to remain upright.

"Yes, Em!" she moaned. "Fuck, yes!"

It didn't take her long to bring Alex over the edge, easily reducing her to a trembling needy mess, making her cry out her name as she came, a sound that never failed to make her pussy clench. She was still cleaning her juices off her thighs while her breathing returned to normal when Alex proceeded to hold up her end of the bargain, pushing two fingers into Emily's soaked pussy and, with sloppy thrusts, bringing her to orgasm as well.

When they were laying tangled in each other's arms afterwards, Alex murmured, "Take care of my shirt, because you look good in it..."

Emily gave a shaky little laugh. "Is that a request that I wear it again?" she teased.

Alex rolled her eyes. "On one condition?"

"Hmm?"

"Leave it at home the next time we visit..."


End file.
